¿Conoces a tu pareja?
by Monedita123
Summary: Kaminari da la idea de apuntarse a un concurso donde el objetivo es demostrar cuánto sabes de tu pareja. Pero, como siempre, un inconveniente ha provocado un intercambio y un pequeño problema.


**_ADVERTENCIAS:_**

 _ **—La idea principal de intercambio de pareja es de**_ _ **The Nova 6**_ _ **, yo me limité a adaptarlo a mi manera aunque creo que quedó bastante diferente.**_  
 _ **—En este fic Kirishima y Kaminari ya son novios y Bakugou y Midoriya están saliendo.**_  
 _ **—KiriKami/BakuKami; KatsuDeku/KiriDeku**_

 **[...]**

* * *

Habían llegado las vacaciones de verano y ciertos jóvenes habían quedado para ir por ahí a comer… aunque en realidad, básicamente, era una cita doble.

—¿Por qué mierda tienen que venir también esos imbéciles? —inquiría cierto rubio amargado.

Izuku había conseguido convencerle para quedar con Kirishima y Kaminari e ir los cuatro a disfrutar del bonito día que hacía.

—¡Kacchan, será divertido! —animó sonriéndole con amabilidad y haciéndole chasquear la lengua mientras evadía su mirada y trataba de ocultar su sonrojo.

Bakugou había caído en las garras de Midoriya desde hacía mucho tiempo y digamos que, si se puede considerar así, estaban saliendo.

—¡Ahí están! —pudo escucharse una voz a lo lejos—. ¡Bakugou, Midoriya! —saludó cierto pelirrojo mientras se acercaba seguido por un rubio alegre y eléctrico.

—¡Esto será genial! —exclamó Kaminari ilusionado por el buen día que les esperaba.

Y así, los cuatro se dispusieron a disfrutar aquella cita doble, la cual obviamente se vería interrumpida por algo.

—¡Mirad eso! —señaló Denki después de haber pasado por un inmenso parque en el que parecía estar celebrándose algo.

—¡Ah, yo eso lo he visto en la tele! —respondió Eijirou después de que se hubieran acercado y al darse cuenta de la gran cantidad de gente que rodeaba el lugar y la estructura utilizada para el decorado—. ¡Es un concurso de parejas!

—¡¿Y si nos apuntamos?! —sugirió Denki dirigiéndole una feliz mirada a su pelirrojo.

—¡Genial! —aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Vaya mierda —comentó Bakugou dispuesto a pasar de largo e ignorar todo, pero cierta mano le detuvo.

—K-Kacchan…

Izuku le estaba mirando sonrojado y con nervios, dándole a entender que quería que participaran ellos también.

—¡JODER, MIERDA! —accedió fácilmente sin poderse negar más a los ojos de corderito que estaba poniendo Midoriya.

Y así fue como los cuatro decidieron apuntarse a dicho concurso, no sin antes tener que hacer cola y esperar demasiado tiempo a que les tocase su turno.

—¡Voy un rato al baño! —informó Kirishima al sentir unas inmensas y misteriosas ganas de orinar.

—Creo que por si acaso yo también iré —agregó Izuku al recordar que se había olvidado de mear antes de salir de casa.

Pero justo cuando ambos jóvenes se fueron, la cola avanzó más rápido y el turno para inscribirse había llegado.

—¡Buenos días! ¿Vais en pareja? —preguntó la joven que se encargaba de registrar a los participantes.

—Eh… Nuestras parejas han ido al baño, no creo que tarden… —explicó Kaminari señalando con el pulgar el sitio al que se habían ido.

—¡No hay problema, decidme los nombres y yo me encargo! —respondió con gran amabilidad.

—Ellos son Midoriya Izuku y Kirishima Eijirou —informó Denki—. Nosotros Bakugou Katsuki y Kaminari Denki.

—¡De acuerdo, aquí tenéis vuestro número! ¡Cuando finalicen las inscripciones seréis llamados y se os explicará todo! —finalizó la encargada entregándoles unos números con sus nombres respectivos.

Y así fue como Kaminari se retiró felizmente de la cola con sus inscripciones ya hechas y seguido por un Bakugou al que todo le seguía pareciendo estúpido.

—¡Aquí! —exclamó Denki llamando la atención de los dos chicos que acababan de salir del baño.

Sí. Había un baño en mitad del parque.

—¡¿Ya estamos inscritos?! —inquirió Kirishima con una sonrisa mientras su rubio le entregaba su número.

—¡Será emocionante! —respondió también sonriéndole.

Pero esas sonrisas se borraron cuando se hallaban sentados al frente de una mesa larga con una pantalla de dibujo para cada participante y al darse cuenta de que había un pequeño error.

 ** _Pareja Número 34:_**  
 ** _-Midoriya Izuku_**  
 ** _-Kirishima Eijirou_**

 ** _Pareja Número 35:_**  
 ** _-Bakugou Katsuki_**  
 ** _-Kaminari Denki_**

—¿Eh…? —murmuró el rubio eléctrico al ver que estaba sentado al lado de Bakugou y que su pelirrojo estaba junto a Midoriya.

Había habido un intercambio imprevisto de parejas… o mejor dicho, las habían asignado de manera errónea.

Ya no había vuelta atrás pues el concurso estaba a punto de comenzar.

—¡Bienvenidos sean todos a la decimonovena edición de "¡¿ _Conoces a tu pareja_?!"! —exclamaba el presentador de aquella celebración siento vitoreado por la gran cantidad del público.

—Kirishima-kun, ¿qué se supone que ha sucedido? —inquirió Midoriya atónito al ver que estaban asignados erróneamente.

—Creo que ha habido un giro de los acontecimientos… —respondió un tanto nervioso.

—Todo es culpa del subnormal este —añadió Bakugou totalmente enfadado mientras señalaba a Kaminari.

Eso le pasaba por no haber especificado el orden correcto de las parejas.

—¡Las normas son sencillas! ¡Haremos preguntas y cada miembro de la pareja que acierte se llevará un punto! ¡La pareja que tenga más puntos al final, ganará! ¡Cuando se mencione la pregunta, tendréis que escribir la respuesta en la pantalla de dibujo que tiene cada uno y a la vez mostraréis las respuestas! —exclamó el presentador con un entusiasmo innato—. ¡¿Y cuál es el premio os estaréis preguntando?! ¡El premio para la pareja ganadora serán dos billetes de un viaje a África con los negritos y dos cupones de "¡ _Come todo lo que quiera_ s!" válido en cualquier restaurante de hamburguesas!

A Kaminari se le abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar la palabra hamburguesa.

—Chicos… —murmuró tratando de verse serio y genial—. Sé que será difícil, pero… ¡Hay que ganar!

Obviamente no iban a ganar. Era imposible.

—¡D-De acuerdo, demos lo mejor de nosotros! —agregó Midoriya con optimismo.

—¡Vamos! —añadió Kirishima también siendo positivo.

Soñar es gratis.

—¡Entonces comenzamos con la primera pregunta! —aplicó aquel presentador—. ¡¿Cuál es la comida favorita de tu pareja?!

Todos los participantes se pusieron a escribir a gran velocidad en dicha pantalla táctil, a excepción de ciertos jóvenes que se estaban mirando sin saber muy bien qué poner.

—¡¿Por qué me miras?! —murmuró Denki al notar cómo parecía que Bakugou no tenía ni puta idea de lo que le gustaba.

—¿Qué mierda comen los retrasados? —inquirió frunciendo el ceño más de lo normal.

Kaminari estaba afligido por tales palabras. Encima que Denki le había repetido miles de veces que se le caía la baba por las hamburguesas…

—¡Tiempo! ¡Es hora de escuchar las respuestas! —exclamó el presentador haciendo que todos mostrasen lo que estaba escrito en sus pantallas.

Antes de comenzar, a todos los participantes les habían pedido dar la respuesta personal a las preguntas que se harían en el concurso para poder comprobar más adelante si estaban correctas o no.

—¡Un punto para la pareja 34! ¡Dos puntos para la pareja 35! ¡Un punto para la… —prosiguió dicho presentador informando sobre los resultados.

—¡Ah! ¡Perdón, Midoriya! —se disculpó Kirishima frustrado al ver que Izuku sí se sabía su comida favorita y él no.

—T-Tranquilo —dijo con una sonrisa tratando de que Eijirou no se sintiera mal.

Pero el que estaba más sorprendido en ese momento era Kaminari.

—¡Lo sabías! —reclamó señalando la pantalla de Bakugou en la que se podía leer tranquilamente " _Las putas hamburguesas_ ".

—Tsk —chasqueó la lengua aquel amargado ignorándole por completo y evadiendo su mirada

El concurso continuó un buen rato más y, misteriosamente, Bakugou iba acertando absolutamente todas.

—¡Siguiente pregunta! ¡¿De qué color es la ropa interior que trae puesta tu pareja?! —prosiguió el presentador.

Kirishima y Midoriya se miraron nerviosos porque no tenían ni la más mínima idea.

 _"Si me preguntaran por la de Kacchan, sí podría responder…"_ pensaba Izuku.

 _"¿Serán de All Might?"_ se preguntaban Eijirou y Denki.

Pero el único que estaba escribiendo era el mismísimo Katsuki…  
Y encima la respuesta estaba correcta, cosa que sorprendió demasiado a los otros tres chicos.

—¿Cómo lo supo…? —dijo Kirishima atónito y teniendo la sensación de que Bakugou sabía más de Kaminari que él.

Y eso era sospechosamente extraño.

—¡Siguiente y última pregunta! —continuó el presentador—. ¡¿Qué es lo que más hace tu pareja?!

 _"No sé… ¿gritar?"_ pensaba Kaminari.

 _"¡Esta me la sé!"_ creían Izuku y Eijirou.

Y, por arte de magia, Katsuki también había acertado la última pregunta, haciendo que gracias a él, se proclamaran victoriosos.

—¡Parece que tenemos a la pareja ganadora! —informó el presentador haciendo que Bakugou y Kaminari fuesen el centro de atención.

—¿Es en serio…? —Denki todavía no se lo creía, pero al parecer no era el único pues Midoriya y Kirishima también estaban atónitos.

—¡Bakugou Katsuki y Kaminari Denki! ¡Felicidades! ¡Se nota que se aman mucho y que se conocen perfectamente! —exclamó aquel señor.

— _Sí… claro…_ —murmuró el rubio eléctrico.

—¿YA PODEMOS IRNOS DE UNA PUTA VEZ? —preguntó Bakugou bastante harto de perder tanto tiempo en aquel concurso.

—¡Sería una lástima finalizar el concurso así sin más, así que…! —respondió el presentador ignorando por completo lo enfadado que se veía Katsuki.

—¡Beso de la victoria! ¡Beso, beso, beso! —comenzó todo el público a gritar.

—¿Acaban de decir… beso? —murmuraron Kirishima y Midoriya temiéndose lo peor.

Bakugou y Kaminari se veían igual de atónitos al escuchar aquello.

—¡Hasta que la pareja ganadora no despida el concurso con un beso, no se podrán ir! —explicó el presentador con alegría.

—Joder… —decía Katsuki ocultando su rostro para luego mirar a Denki.

—¡E-Espera Bakugou! ¡¿De verdad vamos a…

Y entonces sucedió.

Katsuki en un veloz movimiento jaló de la camisa a Kaminari y lo acercó hacia él para besarle con rudeza en la boca mientras cerraba los ojos y el chico eléctrico los abría como platos.

Todo el público se quedó en silencio.

—… ¡V-Vaya! —comentó el presentador tratando de revivir el alegre ambiente—. _No era necesario que fuera en la boca_ , ¡pero demos un fuerte aplauso a la pareja ganadora!

Bakugou, al escuchar aquello, abrió los ojos como platos y se separó bruscamente y totalmente sonrojado dejando a un Kaminari bastante avergonzado y ruborizado.

 **[...]**

El concurso había finalizado y al atardecer se podía ver a cuatro jóvenes regresando a casa tranquilamente.

—¡Kirishima! —exclamaba cierto rubio eléctrico mientras trataba de hacer que su pelirrojo le hiciera caso—. ¡Fue un malentendido! —se excusó.

—¡Midoriya, ¿quieres que vayamos a cenar por ahí?! —preguntó Eijirou con una sonrisa al chico de cabello verde que andaba a su lado, ignorando por completo a Kaminari.

—¡Claro, Kirishima-kun! —respondió sonriéndole con amabilidad.

—¡Kirishimaaa! —volvió a insistir en vano aquel chico eléctrico.

—¡TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA, MIERDA! —gritó Bakugou.

Y así fue como Kaminari Denki se quedó sin sexo durante mucho tiempo.

 **[...]**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**


End file.
